


a fool entire

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Human Furniture", Coitus Interruptus, Day 2, Dutch is a sub prove me wrong, Human Furniture, Kinktober2020, M/M, No actual sex, Orgasm Denial, Prompt 2, Top Hosea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #2: "Human Furniture"Dutch had really messed up this time.Hosea was making damn sure he knew it.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	a fool entire

###  _a fool entire_  
~Bitter Water, Oh Hellos

Kinktober 2020, #2: "Human Furniture"

  
Dutch had really messed up this time.

Hosea was making damn sure he knew it.

  
  


“You know what you did wrong, don’t you Dutch?”

Dutch nodded, pressing his forehead harder against the ground.

“Good.”

Hosea crossed his legs, making sure to roll his spurs along the knobs of Dutch’s spine. It didn’t hurt - quite the opposite in fact - he’d made sure to put on those with the rounded rowels; this wasn’t their first rodeo and he knew better than to use the sharp ones.

Dutch shuddered, fought the urge to buck his hips. But if he did Hosea would remove his feet, would pick a different punishment - one he would like far less.

As it stood, his cock was straining fit to drill a hole through his pants, and he was sure even though his pants were dark black he’d long drooled a visible spot on them.

  
  


His knees were starting to _really_ hurt - and with each throb of his knees, his cock throbbed as well, splattered the inside of his pants with pre-cum. God, he _needed,_ but this was a punishment and one he deserved, so all he could do was stay as still as possible and pray he didn’t cum before he was permitted to.

Hosea uncrossed and crossed his legs again, very pointedly rolling his spurs along his spine.

Dutch bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood.

_‘Don’t cum don’t cum don’t cum don’t cum.’_

Hosea was smirking, he could see it out of the corner of his eye. Damn him to hell, he knew what he was doing and, from the tent he could make out in the older man’s pants, was enjoying it a great deal.

His arms shook, but he didn’t adjust himself - _‘a footstool doesn’t move, Dutch’._ Hosea must have been feeling merciful that day though, as he dropped a foot to nudge his arm into a better position, not addressing him, as though he were simply moving a footstool to be more comfortable for himself.

Hosea flipped to the next page of his book.

  
  


“Hey Hosea?” Arthur called and, while Dutch froze, Hosea didn’t react other than to mark his place in his book before closing it, calling out

“Hold on,” sounding as unbothered as if he’d just been reading and nothing else, reaching down to adjust the erection that tented his pants and _oh_ Dutch’s mouth watered, his cock drooled in his pants, Hosea tugged on his coat and pulled it shut to protect poor Arthur’s sensitivities, not giving Dutch a passing glance as he stepped outside.

  
  


Dutch could have cried.


End file.
